


Make You Live

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Carthasis, F/F, Smut in chapter Two, This Takes Place Post Chapter 21 in FE:A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Lucina was wary of Robyn, but then she got to know her a bit better and fell in love. She knew she had to kill Robyn to save her from herself...but in the last moment, she wavered.





	1. Alter Flow

Lucina laid in bed, hands over her face. She wasn't worried, she never did this when she got worried. She spared Robyn, and now she was free to become Grima against her will.

This wasn't worry. This was dread. Half of her wanted to die before the future repeated itself, but the other half of mind wanted to make the most of the present, just like what happened in her world, she would, of course, choose life...and then she had a thought. It was strange and filled her head with more thoughts than she could process, like it was buried somewhere in her heart and she only now rediscovered it.

 

Robyn backed into the storage tent, "Sully wasn't kidding we she called this crate 'heavy-arse!'" Robyn grunted, before falling. _"I wonder if this is how Sumia feels when she falls?"_

Instead of crashing into the ground, she fell against someone, "Careful, Robyn."

Robyn turned to find Lucina behind her, "Whew...you showed up just in time, Lucina!"

"Not really, I was here before you, unloading our stock, then I heard you dragging in a crate," Lucina pointed at the crate leaving drag marks on the ground, and the puddle Robyn slipped on, "until Inigo comes back with a mat, that slip hazard has to be watched, it's a shame we can't move tent, but the heavy wind would ruin all efforts...someone has to unload the supplies, anyways."

"Hmm...what if we dry up the puddle with some dirt? I'll go grab a shovel-" Robyn turned as Lucina's hand caught her wrist, "Or not."

"It's not good to be exposed to cold rain so long, try to warm up a bit first."

"If you say so...I'll just drag this box-" this time Lucina caught her by the shoulder.

"Or not...you're fatigued, Robyn...go easy on yourself." Lucina let go as she spoke.

"But it's just a crate! It won't kill me." Robyn objected.

"I believe the term was 'heavy-arse?'" Lucina narrowed her gaze as she spoke, then softened, "Aunt Lissa brought me some soup, you're more than welcome to it, though."

"You're not hungry?" Robyn knew this was getting off topic, but she could always come back to this later.

"Not quite...I _am_ hungry, but I'm hardly the brain behind the only army that can strike against Grima, you need to take care of yourself."

"And I'm not taking care of myself?" Robyn hummed, "Which leaves you...I see...still feeling guilty about before?"

"Hm." Lucina approached crate Robyn had been dragging, "Maybe if I drag it in a smidgen more...that should cover the hole."

"Lucina? I have the odd feeling you're dodging the question." Robyn sighed feeling her fatigue catch up with her.

"What's Inigo doing, anyways?" Lucina huffed.

"Trying to flirt with someone, probably...look, why don't we both move the crate, it's easier if we work together."

"Alright...on three, shall we lift it?"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Robyn grunted as they lifted and carried the crate over the puddle, "There...so, back to-"

"Oh, Robyn, I should really go now, I've been in here long enough to warm up, but you should probably take an hour's rest...I'll have Kjelle keep you here."

"Oh, thanks...and she's gone...of course."

 

Robyn narrowed her gaze. Three armored Risen had suddenly showed up before her. She tucked away her blade and backed up. She kept in mind the five bowknights and two cavaliers in the surrounding area and ran a path that she believed worked best to her advantage, given the terrain. When the horsemen approached, she took out her sword again and closed in on them. Dodging arrows and lances, she soon found the foes vanquished, then turned to the undead knights.

They were almost within stabbing distance of her, and two of the four knights Kjelle was juggling approached her, sensing her weariness. Robyn pulled out her tome and attacked the Risen nearest her, but these were dodgers, and took several casts before they finally fell. Robyn whipped around as a spear grazed her side and sprayed a gout of flame at them as she fell, "Dammit...I failed..."

Suddenly a soft thud met her ears, and when she opened her eyes, the fluttering blue tail of a coat greeted her. Three heavy strikes sent sparks flying, and her protector lunged forward, scraping uselessly at the knights...or was it all in vain? At least the knights gave them some breathing...but Lucina couldn't hope to beat them, even with Flachion, not before more reinforcements showed up, anyways.

"Are you with me, Robyn?" Lucina turned to her, and Robyn leaned back to meet her gaze, "That blood's yours...change of plans!"

"Wha..." Lucina's blade danced into the enemy armor, sending them back a few feet, then she sheathed her sword and lifted Robyn.

"Come on, hang onto me." Lucina whispered. Robyn tried to obey, but she felt herself slipping. To steady her sense of balance, she placed a hand on the red emblem Lucina wore.

"We should...r-re-"

"We've got this, Robyn, Father's leading charge against their leader, he has Laurent and Oliva present, along with two dark fliers, Brady's got their backs."

"The knights-"

"Kjelle has them well in hand, and Owain will be joining her soon, he's carrying a shockstick and levin sword to appeal to their weakness."

"Ha...appeal." Robyn laughed weakly.

"Damn..." Robyn turned to see what had Lucina so worried when she saw a great knight charging them, ax raised. Lucina lowered herself and stood over Robyn.

"Hey, no...Lucina...!"

Lucina lowered her hand to her waist and took a deep breath, and then, in the blink of an eye, Falchion was drawn, and Lucina sprang up, unsettling the horseman's balance. She sheathed Falchion and picked Robyn up again, then raced to where Stahl, Sully, and Frederick set up a safe zone for the healers, who had more wounded on their hands than they could handle at a time.

Robyn held tightly to the badge on Lucina, willing themselves to the safe zone, when thundering hooves brought the image of the great knight back into mind. She looked up to find Lucina turned to see the approaching menace. Robyn looked too, the ax was poised for a horizontal strike, possibly for her. Robyn took a deep breath as the rider approached faster, and then swung at her. She felt Lucina's stance shift and opened her eyes to find Lucina shielding the tactician with her shoulder, stepping backwards to minimize the strike to just half an inch of her shoulder, then sprinted forward. Robyn started crying when she heard the great knight's strike land.

"No...stop this, Lucina, just put me down!" Robyn begged, "I can't see you fall for my mistakes."

"No." Lucina replied evenly, "This is right where we want him." Robyn looked up at Lucina, horrified until a white object in the sky descended, Cynthia with Kjelle on the back of the saddle, lance readied in the general's grasp.

With one strike of her shockstick, the great knight's body tensed and he and the horse crumbled into nothing. Kjelle slid out of the saddle and Cynthia raised her staff as the knight held her arm to deflect a strike from a swordsman. An undead's cry of pain was the last thing Lucina and Robyn heard before appearing safe in camp.

 

Robyn awoke some hours later and caught a haze of blue in the distance, talking with a healer, "C-Chrom? Status...re-report..."

"Hey, take it easy," Chrom waved his hand easily, "you did well out their, dispatching those mages before the got to Kjelle."

"Hm...status..." Robyn started, trying to find a singing voice.

"Status report?" Chrom asked. She nodded persistently and the king sighed as he stared at the paper in front of him, "Five cracked ribs, grazed flank, burns along the arms and several lacerations from Risen blades...you know, Robyn, sometimes I believe you're an idiot."

"You're...the idiot...I didn't want to know-"

"That's _all_ there is to report, we didn't lose anybody today...but we almost suffered greatly."

"Lucina..."

"That's right, she saved you."

"How is she?"

"She's fine, her shoulder's going to be sore for days, but she can walk." Chrom straightened up as he heard running, and smirked, "I guess she can run, too."

"Robyn!" Lucina cried, blurring out Chrom's "too", "Oh, gods, are you alright!?"

"Hm, fine." Robyn whispered, "Thanks to you."

"It was nothing...I'm just glad you're alright." Lucina fidgeted in the doorway, then started to turn away, "Anyways, I just...if I can help at all-"

"I'm fine...you need to rest, too." Robyn pointed out.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while...that was too much excitement for one day." Lucina tapped Chrom's shoulder, "You should get some rest, though, Father, I'll watch over Robyn and make sure she doesn't try to do anything."

"Well that limits me to a lot of what I can do." Robyn remarked.

"We can play cards." Lucina reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck.

"I want to play that game Virion taught me about, with the pieces on the board? Ask him about it for me?" Lucina nodded and left. Robyn waited until she head the heavy footsteps disappear, then sat up, an instant later and Lucina had her pinned against the bed, "What!?"

"You forget, Robyn, that the tent has _two_ entrances!" Lucina pointed out, "I simply sneaked around the other side."

"Crafty..."

"So _that's_ the game you actually want to play with me!"

"Not quite-"

"Two can play at that!"

"Jeez, who's my mommy?" Robyn remarked, "It's not like I'm out to get me."

"Well...it's still not good for you to run around like that!"

"You're going to get off me, right?" Robyn inquired, concerned that Lucina might not get off her.

"I can stay here indefinitely." Lucina backed away from Robyn's bed, "Not a task, considering the toll that last fight took on you, you lost a lot of blood, you need to get your strength back, else an enemy could knock you down just by parrying a strike from your blade."

"Fine, I'll slack off, happy?"

"Maybe..."

"You still never answered my question the other day...if you felt guilty."

"How could I not...but more than that...I...I don't want you to let what you have here slip by."

"Huh?"

"I...I want you to enjoy living...and to not push yourself so hard."

"I think _we_ both understand why we push ourselves?" Robyn retorted.

"We don't want to lose what we've found...we're both afraid of being faced with darkness again." Lucina turned away, "I'll give you space if I can trust you to stay here."

"I'll be good, I promise." Robyn waited for Lucina to leave and searched under her pillow. It was a promise Sumia and she kept together, that if one was sent to the hospital tent, some book would be under their pillow. They were just shy of starting a book club, unfortunately there wasn't time to read, and few who would dedicate time to it, not that Robyn didn't have other hobbies.

She turned to whichever page she last left off at and found herself thinking about Lucina for some reason. She considered for a moment and found that there was neither an answer nor a well-defined question, she was just thinking about her.

Suddenly Lucina walked back in, hand on her arm, "L-look, Robyn...can I just stay here? I'll sit absolutely still, it's just..."

"I understand, you made Chrom a promise...you can stay."

"Thank you."

Robyn kept her eyebrow from twitching...why was Lucina's thanks a little more...maybe it was nothing, _"And yet...it seems more than just keeping her word."_   Robyn cleared her throat, "So, Lucina, what's on your mind."

"Huh?" Lucina sat upright and she shrugged, "I honestly don't know...all this time I've tried to think of you as...an element, more than a person...I tried to view things objectively and now...now I don't know...the plan was to watch you and how things worked out...now I don't know what to think."

"I see...so, you...I mean, I would hope you don't hate me-"

"N-no, not at all, I don't know...how to feel, I guess, I feel ashamed that I don't feel worse about...the other day."

"Ha, that makes two of us...I don't know what I should think about, about then...about now, I find it foolish to hope to be closer to you than I am, than...well, more than you're comfortable with, I'm sure, a potential murderer...actually, that brings me to my request...if you think something about me seems...off-"

"Don't order me to kill you."

"I'm not...I'm asking...as friends? You see how this can play out, a tactical genius who knows just when to strike, if I become Grima-"

"If you become Grima, I'll try to protect my father...that's all I'm confident of."

"Very well, I see that you must have been panicked to have turned your blade to me."

"I don't think I was thinking clearly...or maybe I wanted to be confused...to back down."

"Well...how do you feel now?"

"I...I don't know...I must still be reeling from earlier." Lucina turned to Robyn and smiled, "I'm glad your safe, though."

"That goes double for me...I'm not even sure if I was awake...it was like some sort of nightmare, I kept seeing your headless body falling on me." Robyn pressed her fingers to her glabella and every facial muscle tensed, but she kept herself from sobbing somehow, "I am _so_ happy you didn't, though, but next time you should just drop me and run."

Lucina dashed to Robyn's side and held her hand, "I could never do that, Robyn, not when it's plain that you deserve to live...not just that, but...you are the brain behind the operation, without you we'd fall apart."

"I know..." Robyn sighed, clutching her chest, "gods, but it hurts."

"I can see that...I wish there was something I could do..."

"There's nothing that can be done...people put their lives on the line for me, fill the gaps where I need someone, but that...that someone might die, even with a healer within range...and when they do die...?" Robyn pulled at her shirt as though it personally offended her and roughly dragged her arms over her eyes, "I feel like killed them myself...it's so easy on the board to look at the long term effect of a swordsman, or determine the victory at the cost of a pegasus knight to draw an archer's fire, I just...wish I could ask them first, instead of explain just what they'll do, just how we'll win...and what do I offer them? 'We'll send in our horsemen to corner the archer and secure your retreat the the enemy's cavaliers have been neutralized, just try to hold out for us', or 'we'll give you a levin sword to face the knight, and since your a swordsman, your light armor means you can dodge easily, with a levin sword your chances of success are much improved', and then they go...and often they die...I just wish I could sit down with them, ask them if they understand that a good chance is just a fighting chance, and a great chance only stays like that until an archer or mage shows up to get them in the back."

"W-well, of course they understand, that's why they're fighting," Lucina squeezed Robyn's hand reassuringly, "you give them a chance, sure, it may be small...but you give them something even better: hope. They believe that you can lead us to victory, and they're willing to die to make it happen, because there's a future worth fighting for."

"If you believe that, I have a forest in Plegia for you to cut into lumber." Robyn murmured bitterly.

"Then it seems I have an ax to grind." Lucina whispered, patting Robyn's hand before standing up, "But before then, I'll get you something to clean up with."

Lucina returned with a moist cloth, which Robyn sat up to receive, "Thanks...sorry, I didn't mean to get all...carried away."

"It's alright, you had to get that out, I understand." Lucina offered Robyn a dry cloth, which the tactician accepted, "You should get some rest, now...I'll be next to you while you sleep, I'll wake you if something happens."

Robyn closed her eyes, unexpectedly eased by Lucina's promise, "Thank you."

 

Robyn sat up later in the night and found Lucina by her side, asleep on crossed arms, her golden tiara out of place from her posture letting gravity pull it down. Robyn smiled and slowly removed the tiara from Lucina's hair and set it on the table next to her, then slid out of bed, careful to check for any wounds that could reopen  before dropping next to Lucina. She turned the princess so she was sitting up, then lifted the bluenette, using her body's weight and the cot to lay Lucina down, but being as weak as she was, she fell next to Lucina. Her hand flew to a sore place on her side and she checked for a wound, but it was just from one of her already healed wounds, the area was just still sore.

"Hm, Robyn?" Lucina mumbled tiredly, rolling onto her side.

"Hi...sorry...I wasn't supposed to wake you." Robyn sat up, grimacing, and Lucina pulled her down, "Huh-!"

"No moving...just lay still a minute!" Lucina ordered.

"No, but-" Robyn tried to lean up, but Lucina rolled over her, causing the genius to look away in embarrassment, "Lucina...your hips..."

"Huh?" Lucina stumbled backwards and started to careen backwards, she braced for impact when Robyn pulled her backwards. Lucina caught herself holding onto Robyn's shoulders, the tactician's hands on her sides to hold her steady, "T-thank you."

"You don't have to panic." Robyn sighed, relieved that their little...whatever that was was over.

"B-but...our hips were-"

"It's not like you set out for it...next time I'll just wake you up." Robyn decided, laying down and rotating on her back, "Here...come on, I won't bite...hard."

Lucina started to take an apprehensive step forward when Robyn added the last part, "W-what does that mean? Are you going to bite me?"

"Ha, ha, it's just something people say...um, joking and stuff...I-I'm sorry, you didn't have that growing up." Robyn turned away, but Lucina clambered over and lay next to her.

"It's okay...I have it now." Lucina stared into the hazel eyes tiredly watching her, and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You okay? You're face is a little red." Robyn paused a moment at her own breath, which had a quick, deep breath following her observation. She wanted to regain control of her breath before it got to far, but...she had to confess, wasn't this what she always wanted? To wake in the night to find her best friend's daughter next to her, flushed even if they weren't touching, exactly like how they weren't touching now? Wanting to touch...the stress of trying to not touch, Robyn enjoyed it a little more than she thought was wise, how long could she play with this fire before she got tired of the mere heat and...burned herself?

"M-maybe a fever...you look a little red too...u-um-" Lucina started to sit up when Robyn's hand found her wrist.

"Not like we'll get each other sick."

"W-we should have some medicine, maybe some juice...m-maybe-ah?" Lucina let Robyn pull her down, and only worried about sticking the landing, but the surprise was when Robyn felt her forehead.

"There's no fever on you." Robyn turned away shyly, "Maybe you should feel mine...just in case."

Lucina nodded and felt Robyn's forehead, "You're good...Robyn-" Lucina felt something twist in her stomach, as she considered it, she knew she found what she'd been avoiding, she was infatuated with her father's most trusted advisor and she couldn't bury it any longer, "Robyn...I have...a secret."

"Hmm?" Robyn watched Lucina warily, then widened her eyes as Lucina rested her hand over her stomach.

"I-" Lucina began, but Robyn sat up under her.

"It's okay, lay down...u-um, who's the father? Does Chrom know?" Robyn inquired, laying Lucina down.

"N-no, I'm not--I-I...I've never been...um-"

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I just-"

"N-no, it's my fault...but it also...brings me up to the...secret." Lucina sighed, "I was afraid at first, then I denied it, but I...I'm in love with you."

"You're in love...with me?" Robyn furrowed her brows.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honest!"

"N-no, I just...you planned so much to, you know..."

"You're a good person...I was just scared of the future and...and I just...I tried to think it was intentional." Lucina held her hand over her mouth, "I wanted to think it was a trick, that you were tricking me...especially that day..."

"Shh, it's alright now, Lucina." Robyn wrapped her arms around Lucina and quietly groaned as Lucina leaned into a sore place on her shoulder, "Lucina...I didn't mention it yet, but...I'm in love with you, too."

"R-Robyn..." Lucina breathed, still crying into the battle-worn tactician's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll always love you, I won't let that fell dragon hurt you again, I swear." Robyn bit her lip as Lucina squeezed her harder, crying a little louder, all the previously unaddressed pain receiving attention. Robyn ran her hands along Lucina's back and kissed her forehead through her messy hair.


	2. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina didn't want to believe what Naga had said...but she wouldn't accept Robyn's reply.

Robyn walked into Lucina's tent, expecting to find the usual snacks in a picnic basket, she had already scouted the perfect location when someone pounced on her and the pair stumbled onto Lucina's bed, "Explain yourself!"

"L-Lucina-!" Robyn growled trying to sit up.

"No! Now explain yourself!" Lucina pressed harder against Robyn's shoulders, so she couldn't see her face, but she knew the princess had been crying, she heard it in her voice.

"Lucina, I swear, it's just a misunderstanding!" Robyn tried to stand, and eventually Lucina relented. Robyn turned to find Lucina, tear-stained face a picture of anger, "Lucina, Olivia and I are just friend, besides, she's only into guys...I think...I was just talking with her about the theater she wants to build later-"

"Not that, I know you wouldn't...cheat on me, what I mean is...w-what Naga told us." Lucina covered her mouth and Robyn took a cautious step forward before she encircled Lucina with her arms, "I-surely you weren't serious!"

"I'm afraid so, love, but I have faith that our bonds will guide me back home to you." Robyn stroked her fingers through Lucina's hair, "Besides...it's the only way to prevent the disaster of your future, I swore Grima would never hurt you again, but I don't plan on hurting you either."

"Liar, you fully intend to go to your death, Naga said the odds were slim...having faith is well and fine, but up until now it's been numbers and your comrades you count on, this is pure math, you can figure out it out in a heartbeat."

"Shh, I still have faith in my comrades, which is why I believe that the faith I've had in them so far won't fail me now."

"B-but what will I do if...if you leave me alone? I know we could die any day-"

"Exactly why I have to do this, to keep people in another, unwritten future from suffering...because when I look at your smiling face and know that there could be another like you, in some far off future that we haven't heard of, and I know that Grima cannot live to see that day...because if you weren't here, and if I could see that killing him now would spare you...I wouldn't hesitate."

"But I'll never live again, this is all we've got!"

"But there's more, there's a future we don't know about! There are people...and I don't want your suffering to have been for nothing!"

"Robyn..." Lucina kissed Robyn's cheek and sighed "I know...you want to safeguard the future we've created, but...but I want you in the present, I don't want to say goodbye, I know it's selfish of me, and I don't want to be that way, but...it's just so personal, and it hurts too much to think of it...and I'm the only one who you've told...I don't want to rat you out to Father, but...at the same time, I want to, so badly."

"Then let's not say goodbye." Robyn straightened her back and smiled, "I'm not one to leave out an escape plan, and it'd be a damn shame if my knowledge was lost at the strike of a sword or the flick of my wrist in a bolt of Thoron, but if that's what it takes...think about it this way, if he lives, someone could summon him, but if I kill him, the possibility of someone waking him in ten or twenty years is gone...and of course, there's always the threat of him naturally waking a few millennia after us, but this time...if I kill him, he'll be cold stone dead forever!"

"I don't want to discuss this...and there's two Falchions, I could strike him as good as Father." Lucina held Robyn's gaze, fury behind her eyes in a maelstrom of sorrow.

"Lucina...I'm going to have to order you to be on healer duties then, aren't I?" Robyn sighed.

"I'll have father stick you in a cleric position!" Lucina whispered angrily, "Do you know how hard it is to kiss you, knowing what you're planning?"

"Well...it's not like we've actually kissed each other, though." Robyn said plainly.

"Does it matter? On the lips, on the cheek...you know what I mean."

"I understand...I suppose it's easy for me, from where I stand, but for you...it's hardly fair."

"Why would you say it's not? Of course it's not fair! It's not fair no matter how you stand!" Lucina held Robyn's face, glaring angrily before throwing her hands up and turning away, "I need some time to myself, Robyn, just...try to think long and hard about this."

"I will...um, I guess that means no picnic?"

"Guess not." Lucina bit, then her shoulders slumped, "Come back tonight, maybe you'll have changed your mind by then."

 

All that day Lucina wondered what she'd do, and went into the library and looked for some romance novels to execute her plan. She studied the books like her life depended on them all while making sure no one found her reading something romantic.

Later that afternoon, Robyn's hesitant footsteps stopped outside her tent.

"Um, Lucina...can we talk?" Robyn's voice made her heart leap, but...it had the same unyielding quality as earlier.

Lucina opened the tent and let Robyn in, "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes...I have...I've decided I...might have oversimplified the...act of slaying Grima," Robyn winced at Lucina's scowl, "O-okay I did, a lot! I oversimplified it way too much, especially considering where you're coming from...and I'm sorry...anyways, I decided...maybe it won't work out, and...I don't want to cause you anymore undue pain, so-"

"I must politely decline that offer, Robyn!" Lucina pulled Robyn backwards and let her fall face forward onto her bed.

"H-hey, Lucina-!" Robyn tensed and then fell as Lucina's hands pressed into her back.

"Shh, where did all these knots in your back come from?" Lucina bit back a sigh a Robyn let one out, "Have you been overworking yourself again? I keep telling you-"

"Take it easy, I know...I'm working for your future."

"The relax...for my present?"

"You know I can't...ah, did anyone ever tell you your a crack masseuse?"

"Aunt Lissa taught me."

"Hm, she did say she was good...though she wound up teasing me...dropped frogs or toads down my back."

"Ah, yes, that's Aunt Lissa...always the prankster."

"Um...look, I should really go-!" Robyn tried to resist the urge to remain still, but ended up failing, "If someone walks in..."

"Relax...that's an order."

"Oh?"

"You can't just break up with me and expect me to not have feelings...I'm going to love you no matter what, Robyn, and I'm going to make you love living so much, you won't even want to be in the battle with Grima for fear you'd roast him to a crisp!"

"Ha...sure you will." Robyn smiled, then sat up to turn around when the weight on her back was removed.

"You can go now." Lucina remarked after she slid off of Robyn's back.

"Oh, wow, I feel a lot lighter now...ha, maybe we should do this again sometimes?"

"I might...maybe...next time you have to lose the cloak, though, it's so hard to get through the fabric."

"Ha, well, I _might_ , but I swear if you bring frogs-"

"Heh, I won't, _I_ swear."

"And I'm sorry about earlier." Robyn scratched her head, "But I'm afraid my feelings won't change."

"Well...try to reconsider?"

"I'll...entertain the thought." Robyn turned around and blew Lucina a kiss. Lucina stood silently before returning the gesture, Robyn laughed and walked away from the blushing princess.

Lucina fell onto her back with a huff, _"I need to charm her witless...maybe...maybe we need to be closer than we are, she couldn't leave me if--no, now I'm sounding like Tharja...I should focus on making her live...she deserves that much."_

Lucina sat up and got dressed in what she thought were her most attractive pajamas, or at least, if she looked as good as she felt, then they were indeed attractive, they were soft and warm, but were full bodied and made it near impossible to write letters...but Lucina was nothing if not persistent! She went out into the night with a rose she cleaned the thorns off of, biting it gently between her teeth.

 

Sumia worried about Lucina, earlier the poor thing was tearing thorns off a rose, so she decided to visit her, the stubborn thing was probably a lot like her father, not wanting her to see the bluenette cry, but at least at night without risk of being heard, Lucina might tell her what's bothering her.

She was very surprised when she found Lucina wandering around, looking like a bunny with a rose in her mouth, "Um, Lucina dear?"

"Hya, Mhawm!" Lucina waved and backed up, "Nhight!"

"G-good night...oh, Sumia..." Sumia stepped forward and opened the tent, then removed the flower from her daughter's mouth, "Lucina, sweetheart, what's going on?"

"I-I...I'm going to attract Robyn's attention and...and, well...I mean...she and I have been going out a couple of weeks, but we've known that we liked each other before, and then...what she's planning. I want to believe she'll return, but if not...I don't want her to have been less happy than I could help." Lucina cradled her arm as a few tears rolled down her eyes, "I'm just so scared, what if she doesn't come back? She's the only one I'll ever feel like this for!"

"Lucina, it's okay, she'll come back, I know she will." Sumia pulled Lucina into her arms, "I consulted the flowers and everything! You have nothing to worry about."

"Still...she's been getting more distant, I think she's scared, too...I just want her to be happy while we're here, and...and...and..." Lucina shook her head, trying to find a follow up.

"Lucina, dear, we're you...about to try to seduce Robyn?" Sumia asked quietly.

"H-huh? I-I...yes, b-but just because I want it to be obvious what I want and...I think she's holding back, something she said earlier..."

"Hm, well, then, I think it's time to call in the council." Sumia declared.

 

Around the fire sat the army's most prominent and defined women, Sumia turned to the group and placed her hand over her heart, "Thank you for joining us today, Sister of the Order of the Lady...questions?"

Severa held up her hand and Sumia nodded for her to speak, "What kind of sucky club name is that? I vote we change it while we're still ahead!"

"Next question!" Sumia announced.

Miriel raised her hand, "I believe a debrief is in order."

"Right, right...my daughter needs getting Robyn to...well, for starters, stop fleeing from Lucina's tent, you're all creative, and we need heavy romance!"

"What I think you should do," Sully began, "is to go out into the woods and get lost on a hike, alone and desperate, there won't be any manners or crap to get in the way of your passion."

"Robyn would find her way out," Miriel adjusted her glasses, "what you need to do is simple: Make her get close to you, maybe go out for a stroll near her and start off towards a cliff, reading a book...just have you mother under the cliff in case Robyn doesn't see you."

"That sounds too dangerous," Olivia pointed out, "besides, how many times will you walk off the edge before she figures it out? From what I know, Robyn loves dancing, so maybe dance for her. Oh, and tell her the name and history, too...she'll get the idea."

"So, mating dance?" Nowi interjected, "Boring! Something much more fun would be to fly around together! Then grab her and tickle her and kiss her up!"

"Or just follow her every movement and time out your baths so you end up together." Tharja suggested.

"Are you trying to sabotage her?" Cordelia inquired, "She's already noticed your feelings, she just needs to feel them more strongly...maybe dress up before visiting her? See if she notices your clothes..."

"Or back to what Nowi said!" Cherche cried, "It's perfect, just put on an old fashion wyvern mating dance!"

"Or cook her something special," Panne suggested, "something she likes more than anything-"

"And feed it to her." the group turned to stare at the previously sleeping Tiki, "Well, it's _just_ a suggestion."

"My turn!" Anna cried, "By her some candles and light 'em up, then tell her she's wanted at your tent, if she doesn't get the idea, then she's denser than my wallet."

"Maybe talk with her about architecture and cultures, she seems appreciative of the subject." Say'ri said, receiving even harder stares from Tharja than Anna did.

"You do realize the idea is so Lucina gets her in bed, right? Architecture and what Say'ri had for dinner last night...sexiest subject ever."

"I-it' a comfortable subject to start with, though." Say'ri defended.

Lissa poked Tharja with her staff and cleared her throat, "One word: Back rubs...okay, two, but I rest my case."

"I say nothing's better for setting the stage for intimacy than some tea before bed," Maribelle advised, "sprinkle in some shoulder kisses, and you won't be disappointed."

"Full-body wrestling!" Kjelle suggested with a wink, "Doesn't matter who wins, just kiss her at the end of it, keep kissing lower until she gets the idea, if you happen to lose, just hold her waist and guide her up over you."

"Or something more intuitive." Aversa smiled, "You could help her wash off in the bath, especially those particularly difficult places on your back to reach."

"Why not something more unintuitive," Nah began, "like having _her_ do something for _you_ , like leave some grapes on your nightstand and just stare at her when she walks in."

"U-uh, damn..." Kjelle blushed, a finger pressed to her lips, "best idea so far."

"Why not a poem?" Cynthia suggested, "Really soft and romantic, while you approach slowly-!"

"What do you think Severa, Noire?" Sumia inquired after a while, "You two have been quiet the whole time, surely you have a suggestion."

"Maybe," Severa shrugged, "just sounds like a lot of work to get your feelings across...you could always wait until after the war, but I have a feeling Sumia gathering the better known women of the camp wasn't just for a post-war celebration."

"R-right," Lucina answered, "I just...want to be closer to her, and Mother stopped me before I could try and brought me here...honestly, I never would have believed something like this existed."

"Anyways, I think you should try to...I dunno, don't worry what she thinks, just, y'know, you found a way to tell her you liked her to begin with, and if you think you're ready for the next level...then..." Severa shirked back under the multitude of stares, "well, I mean, you guys were basically just saying, 'Here's how I'd do it', but it should be Lucina saying that...we don't know Robyn like you, or in the way you do, so either way, it comes down to you two."

"Just tell her how you feel," Noire lay on Severa's shoulder, "she loves you, so it doesn't matter how you say it or show it, as long as you don't back away until you've gotten your message across it should go well, even if you say something stupid."

"But, you know," Severa shrugged, "maybe saying something open ended isn't too bad an idea either...like going over _right now_ and hugging her and saying you love her and she's beautiful, and then let her say something...and kiss her...probably, I-I mean, if you're into the touchy-feely crap."

"N-no, you're right," Lucina sat up and addressed the women, "thank you all for your time, but they're right...I've got to go in and press my case and not run away! I'm Lucina, and dammit, I'm going to make her see just how much I love her, if it takes the rest of my life!"

Sumia chuckled, "With that attitude, it shouldn't even take you all night!"

"Well, if that's everything," Severa said, tugging Noire along behind her, "we're out of here."

"Good luck!" Noire shouted, waving back at Lucina.

The camp dispersed and Lucina ran to Robyn's tent.

 

Robyn couldn't get any sleep for some reason, and she, in fact, found herself unable to work at all that day, her mind a jumble of images of Lucina, flitting about like so many butterflies, _"Why doesn't she just let me go...I feel like I'm just wasting her time...if I don't come back...then will she know I'm gone? Could I ruin her life trying to save the future? But I know...Validar probably isn't the only one who would bring Grima back, and as long as his blood is in my veins...I am the Felldragon...if only there was a third option! If only I could find a way to permanently secure myself...or maybe my affections for Lucina aren't a trick of the gods...maybe this is how I'll survive."_

Quick but light footfalls broke her from her thoughts, and she sprang from her bed to see what the matter was, "Lucina, why were you running?"

"Because...I needed to see you as soon as possible!" Lucina panted, "I love you, Robyn."

"I love you too, Lucina...are you sure everything's okay?" Robyn opened her tent and Lucina stepped inside.

"Robyn, I've taken some advice and decided...I'm not running away!"

"Wait, were you planning to?" Robyn frowned and Lucina shook her head.

"Not like that...I mean from...from this thing in my chest that I...I don't know how to say it...but...I want you to be happy!"

"And now you're crying...gods, what have I done?" Robyn slowly approached and Lucina wrapped her arms around the tactician.

"I want to make you as happy as I can, in as many ways as I can, and for as long as I can...even if it hurts later...I keep talking about the present, but I keep planning on ways to deter you...so I've given up, I know you'll do what you feel is best, I should trust that, as I did that day when I chose to open my heart to you!"

"Lucina...I'm afraid I'm unclear as to what you're getting at...but as long as you're okay with it, as long as...you enjoy our time together, I couldn't ask for more."

"Well, Robyn, you're about to get more anyways...I'm not sure what the best way is to make the most of our time together, but I know...I know that...I...I...u-um," Lucina gritted her teeth, "um, the words won't...cooperate-"

"Lucina, you're tense...maybe a massage will help?" Robyn pressed her fingers into Lucina's shoulder muscles and gently felt around them.

"U-uhm...b-but, I-" Lucina tried to find a way or reason to protest, but found she was unable to.

"It's okay, I can work through this soft material, no need to get out of your one piece."

"Umm...it might...be easier, though." Lucina pointed out, reaching for Robyn's hands and guiding them to the buttons.

"Lucina?" Robyn held one button with her hands and stared at the flustered princess, "Would it be easier for you if we were both, um, equally clothed?"

"U-uh, yes...m-maybe." Lucina struggled to meet Robyn's gaze. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, but it was a step in that direction...unless Robyn was trying to feel her way through the meaning of Lucina's visit.

"Here, a little help with my shirt?" Robyn laid Lucina's right hand on her chest and guided Lucina's chin up to meet her gaze, "Lucina, I love you."

Lucina's lips quivered. This game of charades they found themselves in had ended...Robyn figured her out. Lucina sprang up and pressed her lips into Robyn's, hands winding around her neck while Robyn's settled on the front of her shoulders. Lucina felt her chest heave against Robyn's as pressed her lips harder and harder against Robyn's, trying to maintain her balance while her head swam in the intense feelings threaten to tear themselves out of her heart.

Slowly, Robyn pressed against her shoulders to pull her away, "Hah...that was almost like a wrestling match." Robyn mused, "Just who's advice _did_ you take?"

"Um...all of the women's advice."

"That's...interesting, was Tharja-"

"Yes, but it's just you and me now, get the details from them later," Lucina pressed a softer kiss to Robyn's lips and guided the tactician's hands to her waist as she walked backwards.

"Right." Robyn pressed a little on Lucina's left hip and Lucina stepped to her right, "A little more...there."

Lucina smiled up at Robyn as she fell on the tactician's bed, "I love you, Robyn." Lucina wanted to scream it, her heart pounding against it's confines as Robyn's body pressed against hers, hands traveling the outfit Anna tailored for her 'eccentric' tastes specifically, "How do you like these pajamas?"

"They look like they fit you perfectly, especially given your sense of fashion...I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I-I didn't mean that...but I'm glad to hear it." Lucina bit her lip, "But I wouldn't be hurt if you wanted to throw them to the floor right now."

"I'm so glad we can accept each other like that." Robyn teased working on the buttons with more speed than was polite, but then...it would be rude to not show how much she appreciated Lucina's offer, not to mention that she prided herself with being quick and careful, but she could swear that one button wasn't on quite right, "Um...sorry?"

"Don't worry, it's just a button...I'm not going to wear it in public anyways."

"I swear, I'll things right..."

"He-he, flirting?"

"I-um, I mean...I'll sew it back on later, but...I should have been, huh?"

Lucina smiled as she wriggled her arms out of the sleeves and Robyn pulled the pajamas off her, "It's fine."

"Yeah..." Robyn was glad breathing was an automatic function, because Lucina's bare skin left her wanting for air.

"You okay, Robyn?" Lucina asked, mildly concerned.

"Hm-hm, yes...wow, Lucina...just...wow...you're skin's so...wow."

"Ha, ha, thank you!" Lucina rested her leg over Robyn's back until she was close enough to unbutton the shirt, which was plain white with periwinkle flecks throughout, and matching pants. Lucina leaned further back in the bed as Robyn's breasts were fully released, and she tried to focus on the rest of the buttons instead of what was poking against her own breasts now. She sat up and backed up and Robyn followed her and let the princess lay her down and open her shirt, "Oh, Robyn..."

Robyn sat up and struggled with her shirt, then started bouncing on the mattress as she tried to help Lucina pull down her pants. Robyn fell back and growled softly as she tossed her shirt at Lucina, a playful smirk on her lips as she interrupted Lucina, who was trying to remove her smallclothes, "Now, now, didn't I promise you a massage? What kind of woman backs down on an offer made to her sweetheart?"

"Well...you...you never promised me anything." Lucina replied softly.

"Ah...I suppose...making promises is hard for me lately." Robyn stared at Lucina, who was still between her legs, "Lucina...?"

"Robyn, promise me just one thing." Lucina begged, her nose brushing against Robyn's.

"I don't know if I'll be able to...I'm sorry if I can't." Robyn forced herself to witness the tears in Lucina's eyes, "I'd tell you anything to make you happy...I'd do anything to mak you happy, but I can't _not_ do something...I'm sorry...I'm a failure as your girlfriend, as your lover...I don't deserve you."

"J-just listen to me!" Lucina took a breath, voice cracking, "P-promise me...that you'll enjoy the next few days...it'll be crazy and spontaneous and...and I'll surprise you so much, but you have to promise...that there's nothing I can do that you'd be unhappy with, nothing you expect me to do, anyways, please."

"Lucina...what counts as a few days-" Robyn (and she felt as though it were her heart, too) stopped as Lucina framed her face in her hands.

"The rest of our lives--I promise not to kill Grima without your permission, I see...it's personal for you, and you treat him like an extension of you...I'll respect that...but I won't like it, but I understand, too...I...I'm the same way, in a lot of ways...I loved you, but I was scared, so I tried to hate you...but I couldn't, you don't want to be Grima, and you're scared of the Grima we have now...so you'll kill him, even if it kills you..." Lucina rested her forehead on Robyn's as she sobbed, then crawled down to lay on Robyn's shoulder, "Just promise me the one thing, that's all I ask!"

"Lucina, that's perhaps the easiest promise to make, but...I don't want to cause you more pain-"

"Never mind that!" Lucina raised herself on her arms and leaned over Robyn again, face-to-face, "Look...I'm lucky to have you so far...love's been nice so far, and...it feels like a crime not to enjoy it to the fullest...I'm like you, Robyn, I don't want to lose you...but I can't run away, so I'll embrace the flames that scorch me...there are worse ways to say goodbye...but I'll hold out hope for your return, back to my arms...at least you'll be true to yourself, right?"

"That's the only upside you'll have in your lifetime, if I don't return...just promise me you won't be a hard woman to track down."

"I promise." Lucina pressed her lips into Robyn's, falling onto her side as she tried to wriggle Robyn out of her underwear, Robyn's right arm on her left arm making it hard to move, but she fell completely when Robyn's tongue licked at her lips. They stared at each other for a little while before Lucina parted her lips and sharply dipped her chin up so Robyn would notice, "Hey, something on your mind?"

"Um, I was just...thinking that I'd screwed up." Robyn admitted.

"He-he, _I_ wanted to be the one to do that first tonight, but I guess I didn't make any reservations..." Lucina licked her lips and swallowed, "Robyn...about the places this could go, tonight-"

"We can give this a rest whenever you want to, I'm just so happy and so...surprised that...tonight...you've done a lot in, what, ten minutes? I've enjoyed this...nude...kissing...thing."

"U-um, no, I meant that...I have no...reservations...for anything."

"Oh! You were going to follow up with that..."

"I paused too long and you spoke first...but I'm glad you're happy with just this..."

"As Anna would say..." Robyn began, smiling.

"But wait, there's more?" Lucina finished, "Yes, there is."

Robyn took a swift breath as Lucina slid her underwear the rest of the way down. After Lucina tossed the article aside, Robyn pulled Lucina down and placed her palms firmly against Lucina's belly and slowly curled her fingers into Lucina's undergarments, and shimmied them down. After tossing the piece aside, she pressed down on Lucina's thighs, and stared down at the newly exposed skin, "Lucina...you're so beautiful...b-but it almost feels wrong..."

"But not quite wrong?" Lucina raised an eyebrow.

"Hm...you're sure you've thought this through?" Robyn laid over her, trembling in anticipation, eyes wide in excitement.

Lucina nodded, "I have...but no matter what...I want to be with you..."

"Lucina...um, I still don't remember if...you know..." Robyn lowered her hand to float near her hip, "if I've ever...been with someone."

"You haven't...whoever you were before is a distant memory...it's time to make new ones, right?"

"I'd curse whatever luck dropped you into my lap...but I'd be lying if I said I'd genuinely curse _that_ sort of good luck..."

"Robyn, it's just something I understand about you...either way, we're about to find out...and besides, you're the one who might stay up all night wondering about this."

"Honestly...I thought of asking someone to, um, look...maybe you should, before...I just don't want you to be disappointed, if I...um, don't..."

"I won't be, and I'm content to be patient." Lucina sat up with Robyn and held the tactician's hands, "I trust you to love only me as long as...as long as we remember each other...that's all I need."

"Lucina...I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm glad you're glad." Lucina kissed Robyn's lips, and leaned back, "If it pleases you, I'll...um, t-touch you first."

"I think I'd like that." Robyn laid down and Lucina sat next to her.

"S-so...um...I guess...um, h-here?" Lucina laid her right hand on Robyn's breast and Robyn sighed, Lucina was mildly surprised to feel Robyn's nipple stiffen under her palm, "O-oh, wow, um, hm...is that good?"

"Y-yea-oh, yeah, Lucina." Robyn slid her legs along the sheets in a such a display of pleasure that Lucina found herself sitting over Robyn, her knees hugging Robyn's hips while her hands wandered Robyn's body, "Oh, yeah...Lucina, hm, please, lower..."

Lucina bit her lip and lowered her hand, Robyn watched worriedly and Lucina winced. To stall, she merely stroked Robyn's labia, "Robyn, don't be upset if...you know...as far as I'm counting, this is your first time...me and you."

Robyn nodded slowly, "I know...please...g-go inside."

Lucina leaned forward, nose-to-nose with Robyn as she slid her second finger along Robyn's entrance, slowly bending inwards, "O-oh, there's something right there." Lucina sang.

"Ha...good...that's a relief."

"Always nice to know you don't have someone searching for you, scared witless." Lucina remarked.

"Hm..." Robyn stared up at Lucina wincing at the mild discomfort.

"You want to stop?" Lucina asked worriedly.

"No," Robyn smirked, running her hands up and down Lucina's breasts, "can I slide a hand down to, um-"

"Uh-huh, we can do this together." Lucina raised her hips at Robyn's touch and closed her eyes as Robyn's finger slid from one thigh to the other, tracing circles in Lucina's warm, wet skin, "Oh...Robyn, enter me..."

Robyn groaned, bending a finger up and inside, her free hand on Lucina's lower back. She kissed her clavicle and looked up at a deeply focused Lucina, "Just say something if you need to stop."

"Oh, hm..ngh, I'm fine, just keep going...ah..." Lucina leaned over Robyn, panting as Robyn's finger pushed against a particularly enjoyable spot for her, "Hm, ah Robyn...!"

"That's as far as I can go." Robyn informed.

"S-slide your finger out a little, press forward," Lucina followed her own advice and felt Robyn tense around her, "do you l-like that?"

"Yeah, is this good?"

"Mm-hmm," Lucina lay on her side, trying to focus on the finger in her, and her own finger in Robyn, "I want to kiss you some more, if it's okay."

Robyn nodded wordlessly and the two embraced, Lucina's lip opened against Robyn's guiding them open as she slid her tongue into Robyn's mouth. Their hearts raced and breathing increased as Lucina's hand tangled in Robyn's hair, stroked her back, traced her jaw with her fingers and cupped her cheeks, meanwhile Robyn decided to see if her hand could fit between them to hold Lucina's breasts. Robyn smiled as Lucina moaned into the kiss.

They parted lips to catch their breath, when Robyn suddenly grasped Lucina's back, "Ah, Lucina...y-yeah."

Lucina yelped as a strange tension started building, her hand mirroring Robyn's, well as her hips and desperate breathing, "R-R-Robyn...!" Lucina cried, pressing wild, almost panicked kisses into the tactician's neck, breathing in her scent, licking the skin. Robyn growled and pressed her weight against Lucina, pushing the princess on her back. She focused on keeping her hips angled where Lucina could reach it while she moved them, while she rained kisses on Lucina's neck and clavicle and jaw and shoulder, then opening her mouth and leaned over Lucina who parted her lips and waited for Robyn to explore her mouth.

Soon Lucina broke away hips bouncing off the bed and a low whimper escaping her lips. She looked up at Robyn and buried her face in her neck, where she pursed her lips and brushed them against Robyn's skin, "Oh, Lucina...ah, yes. Hm, L-Lucina, I...I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"Me too...Robyn, oh, ah, ah...ah, Robyn!" Lucina grunted and raised her back high off the bed, her breast close enough for Robyn to kiss, if her lover hadn't been spacing out, squeezing the finger deep within her. For a few brief moments it was just them, holding the other woman's finger tightly as they came together, then they withdrew and fell next to each other.

Robyn panted heavily, the mark on the back of her hand wet by Lucina's liquid heat, while her left hand remained firmly on Lucina's back. For a few moments the mask meant nothing to her, she wasn't in a tent, she was home, and strangely relaxed. She grunted in surprise as Lucina's fingers threaded with hers, both had a finger coated with the blood of the other. Slowly she began thinking, of her mark, Lucina's sex, Lucina's hand in her hand, the darkness in her own life and what it was all coming to.

"Hey." Lucina whispered, having noticed Robyn staring at her hand again. She patted Robyn's hand gently and met her melancholy eyes, "This mark means nothing, you are the person you fight for...you're fighting for our future, you are our future...I love you."

Robyn nodded slowly, "I love you, too, Lucina...I just can't help but wonder...my cursed blood, your pure blood...and here we are."

"Are you upset with what just happened?" Lucina asked slowly, her knuckles gently stroking Robyn's cheek.

"No...I'm happy...just the sad kind, I guess...I stare at my hand a lot." Robyn admitted.

Lucina smiled warmly and covered Robyn's hand, "Look...at my hand Robyn, look at my eyes...you and me are one unit, we'll get through this together."

"Can I hold you all night?" Robyn inquired.

"Of course, I'm not planning to leave your tent until morning."

"I won't kick you out." Robyn replied, smiling as she pulled Lucina closer, taking a deep breath, Lucina's scent filling her nostrils as she closed her eyes for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, DIS THING HAPPENED!!!!!!!!! Onto the next chapter...!


	3. Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choices they make determine their future, but where it goes, neither can know for certain.

Lucina woke in the morning to find Robyn snoring next to her. She rolled onto her side and watched Robyn sleep, listened to her soft breathing. Robyn stirred with a tired grunt and rolled onto her side, eyes opened to meet Lucina's and the tactician yawned tiredly, "I hope you slept well, Lucina."

"I did...of course, I had you next to me all night, so maybe that's why?" Lucina grinned.

"I could say the same...hmm...wonder if the camp's up yet?" Robyn slid onto the edge of the bed and stretched before sliding onto her feet, "We should hurry up and hit the showers--whoa...i-if I can walk."

Lucina stood and fell back onto the bed with a giggle, "Me too...maybe we could stay in for a little while, we're certainly not going to reach the showers before any of the early risers, might as well embrace the lateness."

"An interesting proposition." Robyn remarked, falling back into bed with a lazy smile. Lucina pulled the blankets back over them and lay under Robyn's head. They napped until the afternoon before finally pulling some clothes on.

 

After the bath the pair separated, a few hours passed and found Lucina waiting for Frederick to step outside her father's tent, a sign that Robyn had about wrapped up her report to Chrom. Lucina took a step forward as Frederick stepped out of the tent. She was there before she realized it, facing her father and Robyn.

She stepped in calmly and the two regarded her curiously, "F-Father," she began, uncertainly, "I...I..."

"Hmm, Lucina, you okay?" Chrom inquired, giving her a curious look.

"Y-yes...I...c-came here to, uh...ask if...I mean, I know Robyn's your tactician and everything, but-"

"If you came here to steal her away, by all means, our meeting is concluded."

"N-no, that's not...I...I'm want to take your tactician for my wife!" Lucina blurted, cheeks burning bright red.

"O-oh? You're wife..." Chrom knitted his brows in thought.

"Please, can I have your blessing?"

"Isn't it supposed to be," Chrom squinted and pointed at Robyn, sincerely confused, "...oh, never mind, you have my blessing to marry my tactician."

"Thank you, Father, I promise, this won't disrupt the daily functions of the army!" Lucina gave him a quick hug, and then turned to Robyn and hugged her.

 _"Isn't Robyn supposed to ask for my blessing, though?"_ Chrom blinked the thought away as Lucina hauled Robyn to some far thrown part of the camp.

"Milord, if I may," Frederick began, "wasn't that supposed to be Robyn's-"

Chrom held up a hand and sighed, "I know, Frederick, I know...changing times we're living in."

"Indeed." Frederick agreed silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing times, yo, where your kid asks your blessing to marry your tactician. o.O'


End file.
